No Second Chances
by angelofstargatesg-1
Summary: In life there are no second chances, even if you are in love. . .


I was watching this movie called "Here on Earth" and this story just came to me. I had to do it. I'm sorry. This is also my first part-song fic, so don't shoot me if turns out really crappy.  
  
DISCLAIMER: I don't own Stargate, or the movie "Here on Earth," I just own the plot. I also don't own the song "Beautiful" by Amy Grant.  
  
*~*~*  
  
~No Second Chances~  
  
"Are sure? Can't I get a second opinion or something?"  
  
"I'm afraid that I am your second opinion, Sam."  
  
Sam lay against the pillows in the infirmary, the tacky hospital gown flowing around her. She closed her eyes, trying to digest the news that Janet had just told her.  
  
Janet looked at her best friend.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sam, but there's nothing we can do."  
  
"We have to tell the General. And the Colonel."  
  
"I know."  
  
"I'm scared, Jan."  
  
"I'm scared, too."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"I came as soon as I heard. Where is she?" Jacob Carter demanded of General Hammond the second he stepped off the ramp.  
  
"She's in the infirmary with Dr. Frasier."  
  
"Does Jack know yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Daddy," Sam smiled and reached out her arms to her father. He gladly received her hug, tears beginning to form in his eyes.  
  
"Sam, there's nothing that they can do for you, is there?"  
  
"No, Dad."  
  
Jacob looked at his only daughter. "Sam. . . you know what I'm about to offer you. . ."  
  
She interrupted him. "Dad. . ."  
  
"Sam! I have to. I will not allow you to die."  
  
"Dad. I do not want one of them in me."  
  
"Sam. . ." the tears that Jacob had been holding let lose. He turned his head, not wanting Sam to see him.  
  
"Dad. . . please don't."  
  
"Sam! Please, just . . ."  
  
"No. And that's final."  
  
"I can't say anything that will persuade you?"  
  
"No."  
  
Jacob laid his head on his daughter's chest and wept softly. Sam closed her eyes, trying to think of what she was going to say to Jack.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"What's this about, General? Why is she in the infirmary?"  
  
"You need to go in there and talk to Major Carter. Daniel and Teal'c already know."  
  
"Know what? And why am I the last one to find out?"  
  
"Just go, Jack."  
  
Jack walked into the infirmary, and seeing Sam pale against the white sheets, he stopped short.  
  
"Sam? What's going on. . .?"  
  
Sam patted the empty spot next to her and Jack obediently sat down. She looked up into his concern filled eyes and the words that she had meant to say caught in her throat.  
  
"Sam. . " he took her hand in his. "Just tell me what it is."  
  
"Jack . . . " the words again caught in her throat. "Jack. . . I have. . . cancer."  
  
"What? How? When? Where? Why aren't they doing anything for you? Where's Doc Frasier! She should be here. . ." Jack was interrupted by her finger pressed against his lips.  
  
"Jack. . . there's nothing anyone can do. The cancer's too far gone for human medicine and I refuse to have a Tok'ra symbiote in me," Sam ran her finger down Jack's cheek. He closed his eyes and reached for her hand. He pressed it against his mouth, kissing it over and over.  
  
"Jack. . " Her eyes filled with tears. "I just wanted you to know. . . I have always loved you. . ."  
  
"Sam, I will always love you. We're going to beat this, Sam. We have to. I'm not going to lose you. . ." she shushed him, and he knew his efforts were futile.  
  
"I'm not giving up, Jack. I have lived my life, and fallen in love with a man who I know loves me. That's all I ever wanted."  
  
"Sam. . ." He lay his head down in her lap, and she cradled it, stroking his gray hair.  
  
Sam's eyes filled with tears, knowing that what she had to tell him next would surely kill him.  
  
"Jack. . . there's just one more thing. It's the reason I can't have a symbiote in me. I'm pregnant. With your son."  
  
Jack's heart broke and the tears that he had never shed overflowed. He looked into Sam's eyes and kissed her, knowing that it was probably the last time that he would ever kiss her.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Jack slept by her bedside, and she watched him, stroking his hair and humming a calming lullaby. She knew she didn't have long, and she knew that he needed to be there, to know that she was still alive. Sam looked up at her father who was in the doorway of the infirmary, and smiled.  
  
Jacob walked in the room, and sat in the chair on the other side of her bed. He laid his head down on her pillow and Sam wrapped her free arm around her father. With her men beside her, she closed her eyes and went to sleep.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Her memorial service was beautiful, though Jack wished that she could be there with him, making it all better like she usually did.  
  
But she wasn't.  
  
And never would be again.  
  
Jack walked into her house; he had said that he would help clear her belongings out. He had only said that so that he could be near her, or at least feel like he was near her.  
  
He walked into the living room, and the quiet began to get to him. On top her stereo lay an open CD case. He popped the CD in the player, not caring what it was.   
  
Jack began to pack things away into some boxes that he had brought with him. He stopped and listened to the lyrics of the song that had just begun playing:  
  
"I'm looking for a way to feel you hold me  
  
Feel your heartbeat  
  
Just one more time  
  
Reaching back trying to touch the moment  
  
Each precious minute   
  
That you were mine  
  
How do you prepare when you love someone this way  
  
To let them go a little more each day  
  
The stars we put in place  
  
The dreams we didn't waste  
  
The sorrows we embraced  
  
The world belonging to you and me  
  
The oceans that we crossed  
  
The innocence we lost  
  
The hurting at the end  
  
I'd go there against  
  
'Cause it was beautiful  
  
It was beautiful  
  
Some days missing you is overwhelming  
  
When it hits me  
  
You're not coming back  
  
And in my darkest hours I have wondered  
  
Was it worth it  
  
For the time we had  
  
My thoughts get kind of scattered but one thing I know is true  
  
I blessed the day that I found you . . . "  
  
Jack sat leaned back in the chair that he had claimed as his own on an earlier visit to Carter's house. Her journal lay in his lap, and as he let the lyrics wash over him, he opened the journal to the first page and began to read.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Sorry. That's all I can say. I had to do this. 


End file.
